roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Battles Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Tower Battles Wikia! ROBLOX Tower Battles is a tower defense/strategy game where you need to survive waves of Zombies incoming to your base with towers. 'Towers' There are a total of sixteen different towers that can be used in-game right now, each of which having different unique abilities. Each tower has 5 levels (except the Scarecrow). You must have at least one tower in your loadout in order to play. List of Towers: Aviator.png|Aviator Barracks.png|Barracks Commander.png|Commander Commando.png|Commando Cryo Gunner.png|Cryo-Gunner Farm.png|Farm Flamethrower.png|Flamethrower Fragger.png|Fragger Mortar-0.png|Mortar Patrol.png|Patrol Phaser.png|Phaser Soldier.png|Soldier Sniper.png|Sniper Shotgunner.png|Shotgunner Scout.png|Scout Railsonstands.png Special Towers 420px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Elf Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Tower Tiers Tower tiers help determine the best towers. There are 5 different tiers, there are level 1 tower tier that include all towers that do damage at level 1, level 2 tower tier that include all towers that do damage at level 2, level 3 tower tier that include all towers that do damage at level 3, level 4 tower tier that include all towers that do damage at level 4, and level 5 tower tier that include all towers that do damage at level 5. The way these are calculated is by DPM (damage per second). In the tiers, we will not be account the range, just the damage it does in one minute. The reason why we chose DPM over opinionated tiers because opinions are really subjective. We calculated these statistically, no of our opinion are taken into account. But, one exception. The flamethrower cause its a really useful tower. The towers in this list that will not be included is farms and the scarecrow because they do no damage. Level 1 Tier Level 2 Tier Level 3 Tier Level 4 Tier Level 5 Tier 'Zombies' Zombies are AI controlled characters that attempt to walk from one side of your 'base' to another. Zombies are sent each Wave, and additional zombies can be sent by your team or your opponents in Versus mode. A zombie will deal the amount of damage to your base as health it has if/when reaching your base. This is a list of all the current zombies in the game (excluding Event ones). List of Zombies: Normal.png|Normal Speedy.png|Speedy Boss1.png|Boss1 Hidden 2.png|Hidden Necromancer-0.png|Necromancer Mystery.png|Mystery Boss2.png|Boss2 RobloxScreenShot20171026 190632203 (1024x527).jpg|Lava Lightning.png|Lightning Boss3.png|Boss3 RobloxScreenShot20171030 152948668 (1600x823).jpg|Necromancer Boss VoidBossMan.png|Void Halloween Zombies: Demon.png|Demon Ghost.png|Ghost Dddddddddddd.png|Jack Mummy.png|Mummy Zombie.png|Zombie Reaper.png|Reaper Christmas Zombies: Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread Golem.png|Golem Present.png|Present Santabot.png|SantaBot Shadow.png|Shadow Snowman.png|Snowman Yeti2.png|Yeti 'Maps' Maps are baseplates with a path and decorations on them. The Zombies attempt to walk across the path from one side of the map to another. List of Maps: Arctic.png|Arctic Borderlands.png|Borderlands Castle.png|Castle City.png|City Cyber Quarters.png|Cyber Quarters Desert Outskirts.png|Desert Outskirts Grass.png|Grassland Mars.png|Mars Midnight Road.png|Midnight Road Military base.png|Military Base Pond.png|Pond Snowy Forest.png|Snowy Forest Western.png|Western Special Event Maps: XMAS Town.png|Christmas Town Graveyard.png|Graveyard 'Gameplay' There are 2 major gamemodes in Tower Battles, Versus and Survival. In Versus, the blue team player(s) go against the red team player(s) and compete for who survives the longest. In Survival, one team of player(s) (blue team) try to survive the longest. There are a total of 34 waves, with the waves gradually getting harder. If both teams in a Versus match or a team in Survival beats wave 34, both teams are rewarded 150 credits. In Tower Battles, there are also events where new zombies, towers, and maps are added. So far, there have only been two events in Tower Battles: Halloween and Christmas. These each included new towers (ex. Elf and Scarecrow) and zombies (ex. Yeti and Ghost). Christmasbadge.png|Christmas Halloweenbadge.png|Halloween 'Polls' Share your thoughts on unreleased towers! Which is the hardest/shortest map? Grasslands Mars Pond Who is your favorite admin? LordMithicon Enracer RCCHGaming123 Beefchoplets creatoroffame Cheese :D Category:Browse